A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal
by Luneternelle
Summary: Il y a une raison pour laquelle certaine choses restent malgré les années qui passent : c'est parce qu'elles marchent ! Alors qu'endormir ses deux petites princesses semble relever de l'impossible, Alice se remémore un souvenir qui détient la clef de sa tranquillité...


**Auteur :** Luneternelle

 **Disclaimer :** Ni les personnages d' **Axis Powers Hetalia** , ni la chanson **"** **A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal/Noble Maiden Fair** **"** ne m'appartiennent.

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre(s) :** Family, fluff, songfic

 **Résumé :** Il y a une raison pour laquelle certaine choses restent malgré les années qui passent : c'est parce qu'elles marchent ! Alors qu'endormir ses deux petites princesses semble relever de l'impossible, Alice se remémore un souvenir qui détient la clef de sa tranquillité...

 **P'tit mot de l'auteure :** Parce que j'adore les chansons du dessin animé "Rebelle" et que j'aime écrire des trucs mignons sur Écosse et Angleterre en ce moment. Ce sont les nations qui sont présentes ici !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alice désespérait. Pour la énième fois, elle maudit sa stupide voisine française d'outre-mer. Quelle idée de débarquer comme une fleur juste avant l'heure du coucher d'Amelia, Marguerite dans les bras. Pas que la nation anglaise regrette de voir l'adorable bouille d'ange de la petite canadienne, et _surtout pas_ parce qu'elle se languissait de pouvoir contempler le magnifique visage de son ennemie adorée juste avant que la journée se termine, non non non ! D'autant plus que sa petite princesse américaine s'entendait à merveille avec sa camarade... sauf que toute chance de pouvoir coucher tranquillement sa colonie chérie partit en fumée lorsqu'elle découvrit Francine et son petit ange sur le pas de sa porte. La nation française lui avait confié la petite boule d'amour qu'était Canada en lui signalant rapidement qu'elle serait absente pour la soirée, qu'elle n'avait personne pour garder son bébé et qu'Angleterre était son seul espoir avant de filer sans demander son reste.

Maggie était une enfant sensible. Aussi, quand elle n'avait plus senti la présence de sa tutrice, elle avait éclaté en sanglot. Amy avait aussitôt accouru, alertée par la voix en pleurs de son amie. Et une chose en provoquant une autre... Alice avait passé un bon quart d'heure à les calmer, les tympans dangereusement proches de l'éclatement. Après avoir avoir débarbouillé tout ce petit monde, elle emmena les enfants dans sa chambre. Si Canada était là, Amérique ne supportait pas de ne pas dormir avec elle et son lit d'enfant étant trop petit pour deux, Alice avait pris l'habitude de les coucher dans son lit double où elles s'endormaient toutes les trois, parfois rejointes au petit matin par une certaine française. La nation anglaise savait qu'elle devrait se fournir un second lit pour parer aux venues de Maggie, c'était sur sa liste des choses à faire, mais pour le moment, elle avait bien d'autres projets en tête, dont endormir ses petites princesses en priorité.

Sauf qu'en l'absence de Francine, Maggie angoissait. Et dans cet état, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Alice avait déjà fait la malheureuse expérience de partager une nuit blanche avec la petite alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé - d'ailleurs, elle avait bien engueulé Francine quand elle était revenue le lendemain mais pas trop fort ni trop longtemps non plus, la petite canadienne épuisée s'étant assoupie dans les bras de sa tutrice. D'autant plus qu'en présence de Canada, Amérique regorgeait bizarrement d'énergie.

Donc oui, Angleterre désespérait, surtout qu'elle sentait ses paupières se faire lourde malgré son environnement loin d'être calme.

"Sacrée Francine, je la retiens ! Bon sang, comment vais-je faire pour les calmer ?" pensa Alice en étouffant un bâillement.

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'un souvenir de sa lointaine enfance lui revint en mémoire.

* * *

 _La petite fille blonde se frotta les yeux une énième fois. Remarquant cela, la jeune femme rousse à ses côtés fronça les sourcils avant de la soulever sans mal dans ses bras._

 _\- Lâche-moi Allie ! fit l'enfant sans grande véhémence._

 _\- Tais-toi. Tu es fatiguée, je t'emmène te coucher._

 _\- Je suis pas fatiguée ! protesta la plus petite en étouffant un bâillement._

 _\- C'est ça, et mon cul c'est du poulet ? Tu bâilles à t'en faire tomber la mâchoire !_

 _\- C'est pas vrai ! Je fais pas exprès : c'est ma bouche qui fait ça toute seule !_

 _\- Rien à fiche, lâcha Écosse en posant avec plus ou moins de délicatesse sa petite sœur sur son lit._

 _L'enfant marmonna pour la forme, se laissant néanmoins déshabiller et installer sous les couvertures, bien au chaud. Elle adorait quand Allie la bordait mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait._

 _\- Voilà princesse ! T'es bien installée ? demanda la plus grande._

 _Alice lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, ses yeux verts à moitié clos._

 _\- Tu me racontes une histoire ? fit-elle d'une petite voix pleine de sommeil._

 _\- Tu tiendras pas, tu t'endormiras avant la fin, rit doucement la rousse._

 _\- Nan, j'suis pas fatiguée..._

 _\- Bon alors je te chante une petite berceuse, d'accord ?_

 _La petite fille acquiesça faiblement, luttant contre le sommeil même si ses paupières en avaient décidé autrement. Les yeux clos, elle entendit la voix de sa grande sœur s'élever dans la pièce, mélodieuse et belle._

.

 **A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth**  
 **Mise ri d' thaobh, Ó mhaighdean bhàn**  
 **Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic**  
 **Do thìr, dìleas fhéin**

 **A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn**  
 **Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir**  
 **Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg**  
 **Mhaighdean uasal bhàn**

.

 _Et à peine la chanson fut-elle terminée que l'enfant s'endormit paisiblement sous le regard attendri de son aînée._

* * *

Allie revenait de la cuisine, ayant bu un verre d'eau avant d'aller se recoucher, réveillée par le vacarme qu'elle devinait provoqué par l'arrivée inattendue de petit bout numéro deux aussi surnommée Maggie. La maison avait étrangement retrouvé son calme : Alice avait dû réussir à endormir les deux fillettes. Aussi, l'écossaise faisait de son mieux pour faire le moins de bruit possible en rebroussant chemin vers sa chambre. Elle redoubla de prudence lorsqu'elle passa devant la chambre de sa sœur mais s'immobilisa en entendant une voix chantonner doucement. Tendant l'oreille, elle écouta et ce qu'elle entendit raviva de lointains souvenirs en elle.

.

 _ **Little baby, hear my voice**_  
 _ **I'm beside you, O maiden fair**_  
 _ **Our young Lady, grow and see**_  
 _ **Your land, your own faithful land**_

 _ **Sun and moon, guide us**_  
 _ **To the hour of our glory and honour**_  
 _ **Little baby, our young Lady**_  
 _ **Noble maiden fair**_

.

Et ce fut avec un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres que la nation écossaise regagna sa chambre. Comme quoi, malgré les siècles, certaines choses ne changeaient pas...

* * *

 **Alice :** nyo!Angleterre

 **Amelia (Amy) :** nyo!Amérique

 **Marguerite (Maggie) :** nyo!Canada

 **Francine :** nyo!France

 **Allie :** nyo!Écosse


End file.
